The Call
by under.that.sun
Summary: After moving into another town Law tries to start his life anew - this time with less work and more time for himself. Befriending a sad events enclosed a little ball of sunshine changes Law little by little without him even noticing. But even with something to look forward everyday he becomes lethargic, what does it have to do with the local legend? AU, yaoi, bit OOC, mystery.


**A.N. This seriously came out of nowhere during my journey. I'm gonna make this short, don't worry about my other stories… :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – Manxman, AU, a bit OOC, but with a big reason, mystery.**

_Dreams are in italics_

_The Call_

That Tuesday evening was warm and sunny. Small breeze blew through the coast making a turn at a little town in a big bay. The green leaves rustled in the wind while a moving truck stopped under a big orange tree.

A tall, raven haired man with tattooed arms, small goatee and tired eyes stood by that tree waiting for that truck. As the moving team he hired started bringing his humble belongings into the small cottage with a nice view into the sea, said man looked up at the sky and wondered what exactly possessed him to move from the capital to this humble little town favored by tourists.

But Trafalgar Law wasn't too upset by that decision, maybe here he will finally find time for sleep? And the coast was quite nice, evening strolls would be a good decision…

* * *

**Wednesday**

As Law walked in the new hospital he will be working in from now on he was quite surprised by the novelty by the building and the mechanisms. So this is what it looks like living in a rich town…

The old fat woman by the reception checked his ID and sent him to the head of the hospital to sort out the last documents so he could start working in his new work place.

The head of the hospital seemed like a nice guy with cleft chin, over glasses and a weird stripped hat adding the quite long beard you got a grandfatherly image. He quickly finished his paperwork and smiled at him with kind of a grandfatherly smile. "So what made you to accept our call for surgeons?"

Law shrugged as his eyes stopped at the head. "I was tired of the big city, constant calls into the hospital and the pollution. This offer seemed nice enough in contrast of my last payment and I had more than enough money to move here. Kind of didn't have time to spend my salary there."

Woop Slap smiled. "Well then, welcome to Sandstill hospital Dr. Trafalgar, I will show you your office now."

* * *

_It was hot._

_The sweat was running down his forehead and there was no shade around to hide under. The rocks were sharp and hard to walk through. The small hard branches of bushes and spiky darnels prodded his legs and he hated it._

_He was walking forward and he __knew__ he needed to find a road, a shade, __**something**__ before he gets sun stroke._

_Just as he was about to sit down on a rock and rest there was a voice, a silent whisper in the wind. __**"Come to me…"**_

_Finding new determination he instead of sitting down to rest, pushed himself forwards._

* * *

**Thursday**

"C'mon Dr. Law, you have to visit this diner with us! It's hidden from tourist and it's rare for them to find it, so the prices are reasonable, our fishermen like to rest there too, so you can hear interesting stories and get to know the town better!"

It was a nurse, Kaya, who was pleading him to go with some staff to some diner where they would have something similar to welcoming party for him there. Law wasn't sure if he wanted to accept the offer, but his stomach decided for him by loudly grumbling. "I hope there is good food there too, not just stories."

Kaya smiled at him. "The food there is delicious! You have never tasted something like that before!"

The diner was truly delicious and even though the menu consisted only of fish dishes Law liked it. It was so good he decided he will be coming back there every week. The drinks at the little bar looked promising too…

* * *

_The road was clearly new as the asphalt beneath his feet was almost black and the road lines were bright white. The rocky walls at the both sides of the road kept him from walking anywhere else, but it didn't matter. He had to get down this road after all._

_The sky above was clear with only several feather clouds lingering a little bit to his right. The sun was up in the zenith and shining with all its' might, sharing her warmth and UV rays with the planets around her._

_His steps were slow as he walked down the road, he felt his feet getting more and more tired and the road just didn't __end__..._

"_**Come to me…"**_

_His next step was sturdier. Suddenly there was a turn and after the turn there was a change from the usual rock wall into a clear view of the sea. The water was shining as the sun was playing in it and the horizon was misty from all the heat…_

* * *

**Tuesday**

Today was a week as Law moved to Sandstill town. He still wasn't used to it. But the small walks through the beach, each day getting longer and longer, shifts in the hospital, trips to the fresh fruit and vegetable market and shop helped him to get used to it.

He worked everyday, at least for four hours, which was different from his city life where he worked eight hours on weekdays and on 'supposedly' free weekends got called for twelve hour shift. But it was nice being busy, having to go somewhere every day in a place where you knew no one and no cared about you.

Right now he was once again in the diner. This time he checked the name, it was called 'Free Fall' though, Law had no idea why. The inside of the diner/bar was quite casual. Rock floor, walls and ceiling would have given a cold atmosphere, but the wooden decorations made it feel homely.

By the far wall of the big hall filed with tables and chairs, just by the double door to the kitchen there was a long dark red wood bar. The tabletop was a little cut and scuffed, but still looked nice. Trafalgar was sitting on a tall matching barstool and slowly eating his meal as he watched waiters walk around doing their jobs…

Next to him at his right was sitting the old man he bought all his fruits and vegetables from kind of elderly, grey, lumpy haired man and at his left was the head of the hospital. The two were clearly friends and they both were keen on knowing more details about his life.

Woop Slap, as he insisted Law has to call him. "Such a nice lad like you must have left some nice girl behind…"

Law hummed in response. "Actually we just broke up before I moved. The brake up showed me just how unhappy I was with my current situation, so I decided to change everything around myself."

The tattooed surgeon knew that someone will peer for more reasons for coming here, but he was quite surprised it took a week. The wonders of a small town…

The seller – Law really needed to get to know his name – smiled a little. "Well, then that girl will never know what she's missing out now."

This was it. It was time to know if this town was as good as it looked… "Actually it wasn't a girl, my boyfriend and I broke up because we spent too much time at work and not enough time together. Sanji had just opened and ran his own restaurant, so he rarely took a day off, and with how busy I was we rarely met longer then several hours. Noticing that we broke off, we needed someone with a flexible schedule to fit our own, besides the spark we had kind of fell out of our apartment window…"

Trafalgar really wasn't planning to say _that_ much, but he kind of felt like he owned an explanation…

The two old men for a moment just blinked getting the information into their brain and then both at the same time grinned. "So a lad, huh." Started Woop Slap.

"I shouldn't be surprised, most of the time the handsome ones prefer their own sex…" Laughed the vegetable stand keeper.

* * *

_He was standing under an ark of vines and looking at a garden of orange, lemon and some other citrus fruit trees. The oranges were full orange color and the smell of them was filling the air._

_Without his command his legs started walking on their own turning and stopping at the labyrinth of trees. Sometimes he would start picking the fruit, sometimes he would just stop and stare at them._

_From time to time he would walk through carts full of oranges or half-filled baskets with fruit. Like people just left for a lunch break and in a moment the work will be continued. But as the evening came no one showed up. The glade with threes stayed empty._

_He wouldn't have minded to stay there longer, it was kind of homely after all… __**"Come to me…"**_

_He didn't stay there, he walked further…_

* * *

**Wednesday**

Law was once again taking a stroll by the sea shore.

He found the view of sun hiding under horizon a magnificent site he enjoyed watching. This time he was taking the longest route yet, it went far beyond the city borders, but still had a nice path as it connected Sandstill with the neighbor town.

Through all pine trees and other for Law unknown trees he could get a glimpse of beautiful sea and the red sun. Soon he walked found a clear spot with rails keeping down from falling off the cliff. There was a person at the small clearing, but it was big enough to easily fit five people so Law simply joined the unknown male.

Once close enough Trafalgar noticed that the said male wasn't sitting on a chair, but rather in a wheelchair. The male turned out to be still in his late teens or early twenties and looked quite fit, but unbelievably lonely. He was staring at horizon sadly and Law felt like an intruder in someone's holly place.

Nevertheless, he stayed there as the view was truly magnificent. The sun was nearing its' hiding point and the lone empty island not too far from shore was rained with orange rays. The cliff also was beautiful. It wasn't sharp edged, but went down in forty five degree angle. There was a cave in it and from the path you could see it clearly, around the rocky shore there were high rock pillars peeking from the sea and with the waves crashing over them, on the very top stood several seagulls.

Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere was ruined as something heavy pressed on his foot squashing it quite hard. "Ouch!"

The young man had ran his foot over with a wheel of his chair. "I'm so sorry! I haven't noticed you there!"

Trafalgar waved it off. "It's nothing, accidents happen…"

The surgeon studied the face of his 'attacker'. The strangers face really showed how young he was, he had brown eyes and a small nose, a little round face, with somewhat childish features. But there was not so childish horizon scar under his left eye. Law's eyes followed the teens gaze to the beautiful view in front of them. "It truly is magnificent, isn't it?"

Law glanced at the teen with the corner of his eyes seeing as the latter was still watching the horizon. "It is, though the spot at the edge of the town by the big palm tree almost rivals this one, the only problem is that there is a beach nearby and it's swarmed with tourists."

For some reason Law wanted to talk with the male, not because he felt pity for him, the guy in the wheelchair just seemed as alone as he was, just as lonely…

"It is, but you probably never saw how the coast looks from that island, right? That is the best view in this town."

Trafalgar's gaze focused on the island. "Really? Do ships sail there? It isn't big enough to live, but maybe there's something on it?"

His conversation partner shook his head. "There's nothing there, and the island is private now, tourists like to rent a ship to go around it, but they can't do anything else."

"Oh, it's a shame, well, you don't have to be on island to see the coast, I guess I will need to rent a bot and look round one day. I'm Trafalgar Law by the way."

For the second time that evening their eyes met and the brown eyed teen smiled a little. "Monkey D Luffy, nice to meet you."

He extended his arm and Law shook it. "Now, what other good spots do you know?"

* * *

_He slowly walked through low aisles of olive trees letting his hand brush the fragrant leaves. The ground underneath his feet was dry and the slightly brown grass broke as he stepped on it. The small olives on the trees shone in the sun as the sky was clear blue without a cloud in sight._

_Once again it was empty, but this time it was not only empty but extremely quiet too. No birds chirping, no wind rustling the leaves, no buzzing of beetles. Only the small noises of the breaking grass._

_It was beyond creepy, he wanted to turn around and leave. Run from here as fast as he could without looking back, his feet were just about to turn around when a gust of wind rustled the leaves bringing a silent whisper. __**"Come to me…"**_

_His resolution came back as the sounds returned, there was this tiresome buzzing of a fly around him. A bird flew out of an olive tree nearby and another one a little farther away started his daily song…_

* * *

**Thursday**

"Have you heard the local legend yet?"

It was the vegetable stand keeper – Boodle – to ask him that question. Law shook his head. "No, is it interesting?"

Woop Slap laughed. "Interesting in the creepy way, but it is our local legend either way. It revolves around that island next to shore – Siren's Eye."

Boodle nodded approving and continued after his friend. "In old times, when our little town was still a small sailor town, gods know how many hundred years ago, the Siren's Eye was an off limits piece of land. Even though it has a small beach at the sea side of it, people swore it was haunted as you could always feel eyes watching your every move. And if you turned around quick enough you would notice a pair or two of eyes disappearing from sight."

Law crooked an eyebrow. "Is this the legend? Because it doesn't seem special to me… or creepy, or a legend for that matter…"

The lumpy haired man waved his hand. "Of course it's not the legend, but every legend needs an intro, and this was an explanation what at those times people thought about Siren's Eye. Now shush, youngster, listen to the real legend."

Woop Slap straightened his glasses and leaned down on his barstool's back looking at the high wooden celling. After a moment of silence he started. "The town was just starting to build and people started moving in here when it started. It wasn't only families that moved here, there were also lonely fishermen.

It is said that one by one, those lonely fishermen would start acting oddly, detached and dizzy before they disappeared. All of them would sail out to the island and or near it and no one saw them after that. People started to whisper that at night there strange noises and some swore to have seen big shadows sitting on the Long Rocks by the Deep Cave. It were sirens. Nobody knew how to stop them so the villagers were helpless, the men continued to disappear until suddenly it stopped.

For many years no one disappeared and there were no more sighting of the shadows or strange noises. But after fifty years it started again, only this time it took a month and disappeared for another fifty years. It had been going like that for a long time and now every fifty years one lonely, young, withdrawn man would disappear from Sandstill."

Boodle smiled at Law like at an accomplice. "The last man disappeared fifty one year ago, if I were you I would be careful Trafalgar, you seem just the type."

The surgeon rolled his eyes. "Sure, I will be careful and won't hang around homicidal legendary creatures and won't go searching for them in my free time by an empty island."

Both men laughed at Law's answer.

* * *

_This time it wasn't trees that surrounded him. It were vines of grapes._

_Stretched over two meters high and then curled up like a roof above him they ripened their berries in the warm sun. The shadow from these vines withheld the biggest heat so he wasn't roasting there._

_Surprisingly some of the berries were picked and squashed in big wooden basins here and there. As he walked forward he wandered into a big shadow and soon saw a house in front of him. It was more like a cottage, a little bit like his own, but older and more decorated._

_Without too much wondering he entered the house only to be met with a sight of big stairs leading downwards. Looking around and finding that the several door that could be seen were closed he started climbing down the stairs._

_Down there he was met with a sight of rows and rows of wine bottles put in their respectable wine shelves. The room was cool and seemed endless with countless bottles with varying color labels, dates and sometimes even sizes._

_It truly was interesting, and cool, so much better than that weather outside… he wondered if he could also explore the house._

_Just as he was on top of the stairs looking at the closed doors a whisper came to his ear. __**"Come to me…"**_

_He turned away from the doors and exited the house. He had somewhere he needed to be at…_

* * *

**Friday**

It had been about a month and a half since Trafalgar moved to Sandstill town and exactly a month since he met the overly enthusiastic male in a wheelchair. It was July fifteenth and luckily for them, Friday, so they decided to kind of 'celebrate' their new found friendship by going to town together for the first time.

Until now they just met twice or thrice a week when Law was free, walked around pretty remote places and chatted enjoying each other's company. Law found Luffy being a cute guy with a surprisingly cheerful attitude and really funny viewpoint to some things, he also had some very strong opinions to some things and couldn't be swayed from them, even if they were really ridiculous.

Luffy made the surgeon remember what was said about people who had something taken from them. The people who don't have their lives laid in roses can see the wonders of life the best, it really was the case with Luffy. Merely being near Luffy would improve Law's mood, and it seemed Luffy also enjoyed to have someone to listen to his ramblings and peacefully answer his random questions.

The tattooed male was a little nervous – not that he would ever admit that to anyone – he wasn't sure why either, it was just a simple outing with a friend, true his friend was in a wheelchair, but he didn't care, he often found himself forgetting Luffy sat in one.

He also didn't care what people might think, he never really cared what the public thought of him, his strange tattoos were a definite proof. So why he found himself slightly twitchy as he walked to the spot Luffy promised to meet him? It was a mystery he doubted he would solve.

Surprisingly Luffy was already there, Law even thought he was late, but after a quick glance at his clock he saw that it was even a little early. Usually Luffy would be a little late, but now he was sitting at his wheelchair, his head leaning on his palm, while with other hand he tapped the armrest with a waiting expression on his face. It seemed like he was sitting there for a while.

Law quietly walked from behind Luffy and did what was done him way too often – suddenly put his hands on Luffy's eyes, making the teen jump a little, leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Guess who?"

Trafalgar felt as Luffy's face split into a grin as his cheeks went up. "Traffy!"

Law walked around Luffy and smiled as he saw the excited face of his barely-out-of-teens-friend. "Hello Luffy, you're a bit early, I hoped you didn't wait for long."

The smaller teen's cheeks went slight pink as he looked down. "I was so excited that I forgot at which hour exactly we decided to meet, so I came an hour early, of course a little late, as I was already here I decided to just wait the remaining time."

Law shook his head and took out his cellphone and waved it in front of Luffy's face. "That's what we have exchanged number for! You could have asked me the exact time, or once you got there you could have called me and told me to come earlier!" Law put his forefinger on his forehead. "Think with that brain of yours!"

Luffy just blinked and laughed. "I completely forgot about that! I will try to remember that next time it happens!"

The surgeon just shook his head amused, it was so Luffy like he wasn't even surprised and just amused. "Let's go grab a coffee before we go on our walk."

The smile he got from Luffy was worth a million watts. "Let's goooooo!"

With these words the younger male rolled down the pavement starting enthusiastically talking about this rabbit he saw hopping down the meadow when he was going here.

After walking around town they got tired so they stopped at a nice café by sea side to eat dinner. They had spent way more time together that day than any other evening and Law couldn't find it in himself to be bored or tired of Luffy. The young man would just grab his attention and wouldn't let go of it even when they went their own ways, quite often Law caught himself thinking what Luffy is doing at the moment, he was becoming really fond of the youth.

* * *

_The stairs were long and really varying along the way. If they started as wooden steps from unpolished logs then a moment later they would change into concrete stairs and after that it would be steep rocky ones._

_He was carefully climbing down them and looking through the strange surroundings, it would suddenly change from a stone wall to impenetrable bushes. From a rocky slope to a flat land covered in trees._

_Strangely the sky was covered in big, grey rain clouds and the wind had picked up blowing grass blades or leaves into his face. Everything looked kind of gloomy and the air smelled of rain. The sudden sound of thunder made him uneasy as the wind became even stronger, he eyed the tree he was walking through with calculating eyes._

_Maybe he should hide under it before the rain starts? It seems like a pretty big storm… Just as he made his decision to leave the stairs wind calmed down and the good known whisper reached his ears. __**"Come to me…"**_

_And suddenly the sky was clear, wind had become light breeze and the stairs were simple concrete stairs. He looked at the tree and saw it fallen down on the ground. He shuddered and continued climbing down, maybe he was better off here…_

* * *

**Tuesday**

An elbow jabbed his ribs playfully as Woop Slap slid into a seat next to his. "So how do you know our little Luffy?"

Law raised an eyebrow. "You know him? He never actually mentioned anyone else from the town…"

Boodle took a sip from his mug. "So you know him that well? Well if isn't someone here falling out of the lonely category for our Siren legend? Huh, Woop Slap?"

Woop Slap nodded making a fake face of concern. "It seems so Boodle, we will need to find someone else to scare with our legend, Law here is stepping out of the single list."

If Law would have had something in his mouth he would have splattered everything on the bar in front of him. Instead he started coughing. "Luffy and I aren't dating! We're friends! _Just_ friends! I don't even know which gender he's interested in!"

While talking Law felt his face heating up, Luffy was a cute friend, sure, he was cute, but he wasn't the kind of cute you would want to lean down and kiss every given moment… right? Well maybe he was a little attractive… But in a friendly kind of way!

"He's blushing! Surely, he likes him!"

Boodle swatted Woop Slap's cap from his head making the old man go looking for it. "Shut it, he probably doesn't even know Luffy for long, and knowing Luffy he knows nothing about him either."

Law blinked and understood that the lumpy haired man was right, he didn't even know what lead to make Luffy sit in a wheelchair…

Unknowingly to Law the two old men exchanged worried glances and giving each other a silent message decided to tell the young surgeon everything they knew.

Law scratched his goatee and looking at the two men at his sides. "So, what do you know about Luffy?"

Taking the chance Boodle answered. "It all started about nineteen years ago, when the Monkey family found a baby after a storm on shore of the local beach. They brought him to hospital, called the police, tried to look from where he came from."

As Boodle's voice trailed down Woop Slap continued. "The baby was apparently hit by some of the storm in some way, because his spinal cord was damaged and he was unable to move his legs. The police didn't find anything and the young couple who just a year ago had their own child decided to adopt the little baby."

Law's face was grim, the story was cruel. "That's why Luffy is in a wheelchair."

Woop Slap nodded. "I was a doctor then, I was the one who looked through Luffy and found his problem, all other than that he was a healthy baby."

As Woop Slap seemed to get lost in his memories Boodle continued. "Everything was fine, Luffy was a happy kid and Monkeys could provide him everything as they were wealthy from a company they owned here. His older brother – Ace – was really protective and everyone who knew him loved Luffy. Everything was really good, until about a year and a half ago _**it**_ happened."

Trafalgar didn't like how that 'it' sounded from the vegetable stand seller lips. It was like a curse, something terrible must have happened…

"Luffy's grandfather, Garp – he was the one who created the company – was coming back from a business trip and he needed to be picked up from the airport. His son Dragon decided to take him back, his wife joined him as she needed some things from the big city and Ace tagged along because he was bored as Luffy was out at his friends' house at sleepover.

When they were coming back it was already dark, and as you have noticed some of the roads here are just by the cliff. A big storm started and the road became slippery…" Boodle's face became really pale. "He couldn't control the car and the car fell from the cliff." The old man rubbed his forehead tiredly. "None of the four survived, leaving Luffy all alone in their big mansion on a mountain, with everything they had going to him.

He broke down for quite some time. He lost all his family in one night after all. A month later he started acting normal little by little, he took the company in his hands, no one really expected anything as he was a known airhead, but he did really well finishing he deal his grandfather started and expanded their company. He still is the head of it.

He can't really take care of himself properly as he always failed at cooking and such a mansion isn't for him to clean so he hired his childhood nanny to look after him and the house. That's how we know that he isn't as fine as he tries to makes us believe. At home he never smiles and always seems to space out. Even when he's in town his smiles are kind of fake.

His friends hardly make him smile anymore and most of them moved out to bigger city to chase their own dreams leaving Luffy here… that's why it came to us as a surprise when we noticed how happy Luffy was on Friday, it made us remember how it _actually _looked when he used to be happy and not just faking it. Your friendship made him better, we're thanking you for that."

Woop Slap nodded and Law felt his thoughts overwhelming him. Luffy's life was less rose paved than he had thought…

* * *

_He was walking by the sea, in a surprisingly sandy beach – there wasn't supposed to be sandy beaches here, all of them were rock paved. Even though sea quietly washed the shores he had no wish to go into it. He walked slowly, feeling kind of dizzy from the heat._

_He was wearing sneakers and his swimming briefs, which was kind of a weird combination, but he didn't notice that. He didn't really notice anything…_

_Suddenly he stopped as a huge rock came into his path. He blinked and tilted his head studying, he reached with his fingers and brushed through the rock his mind coming back to him. Why was he here? How long will he have to go? What will he reach?_

"_**Come to me…"**_

_It didn't matter. He will see when he's there, after all, he doesn't really have a choice, but just walk…_

* * *

**Friday**

It's been another calm week for Law and the surgeon was currently walking up a hill towards a big mansion on top of it. Luffy had invited him over. He had a bag on his shoulder – all good guests had to bring something for the master of the house – in it there was a bottle of good wine, and a big package of sugary sweets.

Knowing Luffy he won't have anything sweet at home as he was sugar freak just as much as meat freak. Law wondered if there were any dishes with meat and sugar combined and if Luffy ever had any of them, he would probably die of happiness.

Once by the entrance of new, metal door he pushed the door bell and listened as a loud music of the bell went through house. After a minute or two the large door opened revealing smiling Luffy. "Traffy! C'mon in."

Law smiled at his little friend and trying to ignore the words of two old men _'your friendship made him better…' 'Surely, he likes him!'_ He liked Luffy, but not in _that_ kind of way… right?

No matter how much Trafalgar tried to lie to himself, he couldn't deny that he didn't know the answer, and that deep inside he wanted to know. "Hi Luffy, this house seems huge."

The surgeon looked around the room he was in, it looked like an entrance hall there were few small, delicate tables with vases with fresh flowers in them, several mirrors here and there. The floor was paved in polished rocks and whitish simple ceiling, the walls also were made of rock, but it looked more like marble then simple rocks. The whole room screamed 'money' but Law tried to ignore it.

At the end of the room there were big two sets of stairs, one with a mechanism for Luffy's wheel chair to go up. There were several other wooden, double doors leading from the room, but they were closed, so his attention went back to the smiling Luffy. "So will you be bringing me to kitchen, or are we going to eat somewhere else?"

Getting his mind of whatever gutter it was in Luffy nodded eagerly and rolled his chair towards the door on Law's left. "Yea, let's go there, the kitchen is quite comfy and I like to spend a lot of time there, besides, it looks like the most livable room in this house."

The teen giggled at his joke and opened the door leading right to the said room. The kitchen was way much simpler then the last room. The floor was paved in simple white tiles, the walls in small colorful tile squares and the ceiling graven in wooden planks.

It wasn't really big kitchen, though it had big fridge, the usual every kitchen found stove, a double sink with a long shiny tap. There were lots of cabinets hanged, at one meter height and more than one cupboards stationed around the kitchen with two tables following them.

On the biggest table, somewhere in the middle of the kitchen, there was a variety of pots and bowls, covered with lids. Next to them stood a pile of plates, forks, knifes, spoons and tea spoons. It seemed like everything was prepared for their dinner.

"That's a lot of food there."

Luffy blushed a little. "I asked Makino to make something because a friend was coming over and from the excitement she went overboard…"

Law chuckled and started taking out the things he brought. "Well, we will try to eat all of it then, we wouldn't like to upset her, right?"

He winked at Luffy and the younger male chuckled. "Alright, what did you brought?"

The surgeon shrugged. "Wine, sweets from the local bakery."

The dinner was long and nice as they ate slowly because of all the food, it was good two hour later that they were seated on a comfortable sofa in a room which didn't really look like he belonged in the mansion. It was first time that Law saw Luffy sitting out of the wheel chair, next to him on the sofa and the sight pained him in the heart as Luffy looked so vulnerable like this. His tiny, bony legs where put like he was sitting like a normal person and the knowledge that he couldn't move them made Law feel the world was very unfair.

The TV in front of them was going on some music channel and worked more for background purposes rather than entertainment. They were just finishing debate which fruit was better peach or watermelon. Law won with peaches and was feeling slightly smug about that. Suddenly Luffy's attitude change and he became uncomfortable and seemed shy.

When he dared to look into the older eyes Law smiled him encouragingly and nodded to tell him whatever was on his mind. "So. I've been talking with Makino about you…" Law arched a brow thinking about what that conversation led to for Luffy to try to confront him. "And she…" Luffy's cheeks painted slight pink. "She pointed to me that I look like a love sick teenager when talking about you…" The younger male's cheeks were really red now and Law was feeling slightly shocked, but still slightly confused where was this leading to. "And then I really thought about it…" Luffy took a deep breath. "And understood that I really really like you!"

As Luffy reached the impossible tomato red Trafalgar froze. Luffy liked him, like in a romantic way? He needed a quick prove. He leant down, brought Luffy's chin up and pressed his lips to Luffy's for a brief kiss. The younger male didn't push away, but instead moved his lips a little. The surgeon moved away wide eyed, both for the response and for what he did.

Finally he admitted it to himself – he _did_ have a crush on this male. He sighed as he came in peace with that realization, he hugged Luffy and buried his nose in Luffy's short locks. The smaller male made himself more comfortable in the embrace and relaxed in Law's arms. "Is that your way of saying you like me too?"

Was Luffy's muffled question. Trafalgar smiled for himself and kissed the mop of black hair beneath him. "Yes."

* * *

_He was walking just by the sea shore with sea reaching its' long wavy fingers to his feet and lick them from time to time with its' salty water. He was nude now, not that he cared, that's how he was supposed to be after all._

_There was seashell here and there, varying by sizes, but even if he stepped on one he didn't feel anything. As he was walking he was looking beneath his feet without any emotion, he saw as little by little sand changed into gravel. There were bigger rocks, different seashells, when he lifted his head he saw several dead fish and a body of seal. He walked through it and only felt small resistance. He didn't think much about that._

_The gravel was more and more rocky until it completely changed into rocks. His bare feet walked through the rocks without care and when this time he lifted his head he smiled. In big words on the beach out of rocks were put a word. __**"Come to me…"**_

* * *

**Monday**

It's been half a year since Law moved to Sandstill. He felt at home here now, he had a great relationship with his boyfriend, several friends among the staff and weekly two times a week he visited the diner to listen to old men gossip, only now he brought Luffy there with him.

But there was problem, and Law had no idea how it came to be or how he should he respond to it, being some sort of doctor he should know. But he doubted he _could_ do anything even if he knew what. After all, he was feeling or well, more likely, not feeling.

He was feeling phlegmatic, kind of not content with no matter what he did. The only thing bringing him out of it was Luffy's presence, with him he was full of life, his chest would lit up, heartbeat picking up, brain clearing from any gloomy thoughts. But he couldn't be with Luffy all the time no matter how much he liked it.

So he was stuck with silently hating everything. He didn't like it, but there was nothing to do, he wasn't really in depression, he wasn't really disappointed in life. He… he was just so… so… he was a little tired to admit the truth. He was tired and for some reason sea enchanted him even more then before as did Luffy's eyes actually.

Law knew that their relationship will probably never reach bed, but he was fine with their make out sessions too. For further activities he had his hand for himself, and he never knew what kind of roleplay Luffy was up to, with him being such a bag of surprises you could never know.

* * *

_When he saw a grey rock paved path he knew his journey had almost finished. He didn't know how he __knew__ that it was, or when had it become a journey, or why. It didn't really matter. He didn't even need to voice to call him, he knew he was near and that all it took him to reach his destination was walk up this path._

_So without a hint of hesitation he started walking up the path. The wildlife around him differently from everywhere else, the grass was trimmed, the edges of the path weeded, the path itself clean. Differently from everywhere else the time wasn't day or early evening, the sun was near the horizon and he was feeling chilly in his favorite sweater._

_The top of the hill came into his view and with it little by little the building on it showed._

_It was Luffy's mansion._

_Law froze. Suddenly everything seemed surreal and strange. Then he saw Luffy. __Walking__ towards him, he wasn't in his wheelchair, his legs weren't sickly sticks they had been before, they were a healthy pair of legs. His boyfriend reached him with a smile on his lips. A well-known voice reached his ear and Law suddenly understood that __**this**__ was the voice he had been hearing until now. __**"Come with me."**_

_Luffy extended his arm to him and after looking at it a bit Law took it – it was Luffy in front of him after all. Luffy's smile widened and Trafalgar felt his chest flutter, he loved this little ball of sunshine, even if it was… __**a dream…**_

* * *

**Sunday**

Law woke up with a halt sitting up suddenly with his eyes wide open. He didn't even feel like he was sleeping up until now. He looked around his small bedroom and felt lonely, really lonely and broken. He grabbed his cellphone from the cabinet by his bed and dialed the number on the top of his call list.

After a couple of peeps a sleepy voice answered his call. "Traffy? It's really early." A yawn followed proving his statement.

Law glanced at the clock but the digital number telling him it was six am didn't affect him. "Can… can I come over?"

Trafalgar knew his voice was shaky and totally not like usually. But those words seemed to work like magic because Luffy's next words weren't sleepy, a little worried, but surprisingly confident. "Sure, come here, I was thinking about going sailing today."

Law nodded, but once remembering that Luffy didn't saw him he hummed. "I will be there soon."

About half an hour later Law was by Luffy's mansion door waiting for Luffy to open it. The weather was gloomy and chilly making his skin crawl. Luffy's expression as he opened the door was a little strange, he was clearly happy to see him, but he also looked worried and there was a hint something in his eyes that made Law feel hypnotized.

They slowly went down the road to harbor, Luffy had taught Law the basics of sailing in one of their dates, so the older male could help him to get the little motor boat ready. While checking the ship Luffy told him that day's destination – Siren's Eye. It turned out that his grandfather had bought him, so now Luffy owned it – that's why he had been there before.

The island was beautiful – pine and some other trees Law didn't know – covered it, leaving some space for several bushes and a small beach with a small place to dock their boat. The beach was a perfect spot as the wind was blowing from different side.

After boarding Luffy asked Law to take him out of his wheelchair and out him in the water a little, he wanted to be in water a little…

* * *

**Wednesday**

Woop Slap and Boodle stood side by side watching the Siren's Eye with sadness in their eyes. "I don't understand it, both of them weren't lonely anymore, they had each other…" Said Woop Slap.

Boodle sighed heavily. "I don't know, they both took that boat there, we found it docked there, we even found Luffy's wheelchair… but neither of them were there… how? Did the sirens really took them? Both of them? Even if they didn't suit as candidates?"

"I wish I knew…" was his answer from the head of the hospital and his old time lover. "I wish I knew why they disappeared…"

_THE END_

**A.N. **Yep, the end is this, time for explanation!

Eplanation: Luffy was a mermaid. He was washed ashore during huge storm when he was a baby and you know what happened latter. After his family death he became depressed as mermaids hate being alone, so he unconsciously started using his mermaid ability – The Call. Usually the mermaids would use it near shores and a lonely human would hear it and would come to them, they would take him to sea bottom, change him into one of them.

When Law moved there he heard The Call. Only that Luffy's call was a little different as he was looking for a companion and not just someone who he would make happy by giving a family at the bottom of the sea. He called Law to go to the sea, where he himself loved to be.

Them falling in love wasn't part of the call, the call was meant to give Luffy company, not make someone love him. But Law wasn't the only one who hear the call. Other mermaids did too and as they were searching for their baby they found Luffy sometime after he started dating Law and explained him his heritage.

Luffy's human form was the only one with the damage, he could use his mermaid tail. They also explained what he had been doing and that by now he probably has someone on The Call and now he has to wait until the one he calls comes to him.

Where did they disappear? Well, Law's call finished, he was ready to be taken away. So Luffy took him to Siren's Eye from where he took Law to the sea bottom where he changed Law into one of them and the disappeared into the depths of the salty waters.

I hope you all enjoyed this weird piece! :}


End file.
